kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike
|anime = #J31/#E30 - #J61/#E61 |type = 3-use, Energy (Sonic) |hat = See Trivia section |elements = N/A |powers = Deals heavy full-screen damage |icon = |enemies = Walky |mini-bosses = Mr. Tick Tock |bosses = Paint Roller's microphone |helper = None }} Mike (or Microphone) is a copy ability. It's often shown with three different hats, which only appear when the ability is activated. Otherwise when simply moving around, Kirby periodically pulses with light if there are still charges of the ability left. General Information Kirby loves to sing, but his voice is only useful in annihilating all enemies on-screen, which apparently hate it or think it's too loud, but Kirby doesn't really care, as he is wearing earphones. It can be used three times with increasing power, unlike Crash, Paint and Cook, which can be used only once. In Kirby's Dream Land, there was a Mike item that could be inhaled. When the mike is spit out, Kirby will screech into it, destroying all enemies on screen. This wasn't the true copy ability however, as it didn't come from a Walky or Mr. Tick Tock, and it could only be used a single time. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, the ability is slightly altered- a visible sound wave is seen every time the move is used. It grows progressively larger with each use. The reason is that strangely only enemies caught in the sound wave will be damaged; the ability no longer damages everything on screen. However, the third use (stand mike or encore) has a much wider range that surrounds Kirby. Also, Mike can now destroy blocks. Move Set In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the anime, it is perceived as the most dangerous of Kirby's abilities as it cannot discern from friend or foe, often destroying everything nearby (in both cases of its appearance in the anime - it also wrecked most of Castle Dedede) but otherwise it doesn't change from the games. Not even Tiff can stop him once he starts singing. During the transformation sequence, he grabs headphones and dances to music while grabbing a microphone. Instead of just shouting down the microphone, Kirby sings. In fact, the first time it is used, Kirby sings the ending theme from the Japanese version, Kihon wa Maru (First you draw a circle) in his Poyo style of speaking. Transformation Sequence Appearances *Abusement Park (First Use) *Fitness Fiend Flavor texts Trivia *Mike is the only copy ability that has three different icons and appearances in the same game. In Kirby's Adventure, he uses a stand mike, while in its remake, he instead uses a modern cordless mike. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Mike Kirby has three hats, which are (in order): a megaphone and a white baseball cap (with a red star on it in Kirby Super Star Ultra), earphones and an old-fashioned radio microphone (the most commonly represented Mike form) and a green (multi-colored in Kirby Super Star Ultra) mohawk and a stand mike. *In the anime, this ability seems to be the few Meta Knight doesn't know about, the other being Throw. When it first appeared, he called a few other names in a rather confused manner, before settling for "Microphone Kirby". This name has been used ever since. *A glitch in Kirby's Adventure allows Kirby to get many more than three mikes – 255, to be exact, displayed as P5. He needs to time his third mike EXACTLY right, and it can be done while defeating Kracko or Paint Roller, or while hitting a switch. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the first game to give Mike a Copy Essence and offer it in The Arena (and The True Arena). *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the only Kirby game in the series to actually give him an earphone hat while the ability is not in use, like the anime. However, Kirby has a star on his earphones in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *In many games, Mike is a rare opportunity to hear Kirby's voice, though this varies greatly. Curiously, in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the third mike gives Kirby an unfitting, human voice. *In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, the first attack uses the same sound as the one in Kirby's Adventure. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, when Kirby's third attack is charged, he emits a noise that sounds similar to his Kirby Super Star Ultra noise. **The other two attacks had their sounds modified. *The Mike item can destroy Shotzos in Kirby's Dream Land. Artwork KA Mike.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Mike.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Mike.jpeg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' 4Mikes.PNG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK Mike.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_MikeKirby.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Mike.JPG|''Kirby Air Ride'' Mike.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KDL Mike.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Mike_01.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (first use) KA_Mike_02.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (second use) KA_Mike_03.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (third use) ktnt 1-3_6.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD_Mike_01.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (first use) KNiD_Mike_02.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (second use) KNiD_Mike_03.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (third use) Screen shot 2011-10-20 at 9.13.38 PM.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Other Ability Icons Adv mike.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' Mike Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (icon 1) Micicon2KSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (icon 2) Micicon3KSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (icon 3) Mike Icon.GIF|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Mikeicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Mike Top Ride.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Micicon1KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (icon 1) Micicon2KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (icon 2) Micicon3KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (icon 3) ja:マイク (コピー能力) Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Power Ups Category:Item Powerups Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe